


Getting used to it

by herima



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smooch, affection!?, he neva done dat till now, short wip, touch repulsed and starved tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herima/pseuds/herima
Summary: tae giving..... AFFECTION? for the first time? on his oWn? yes. yes. i know v unheard of.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Getting used to it

**Author's Note:**

> this is all bc of @EnEssEffDouble on twitter yes yes big surprise ikik!! KDJAKDB their gibto art always makes me wanna write it is like a fuel. @ 3am yes. pls enjoy y’all. also uhhhh the bold is for korean bc i only know korean not the like english romanization so i gave up on tryna do that for any kind of writing for future of my gibto lovelyz

Usually Makoa had initiated all of their intimate activities. Whether it be the simplest thing of holding hands or kissing. He’d always started it. He knew how Taejoon felt about being intimate. Knew how out of touch he was with it. How he still flinched a little when he was so gentle with him, or even kissed him. Makoa would have to make sure not to sneak up on him with a sneak attack hug or kiss. He was right hooked pretty good by Taejoon the first and final time he’d snuck up on him. 

It was the last couple days before they had to go back from their holidays on his planet, he’d taken Taejoon with him since he didn’t want to leave him at base all on his lonesome. Plus that meant more freedom to be as affectionate as he liked though now Taejoon was more than usual touch starved and repulsed and found himself pushing Makoa away sometimes while also pulling him back for more. 

Makoa was playing some simple game on his phone his nieces had told him about. With cute animals you talk to and trade with. He was having a real good time but was fishing looking for a specific fish— “C+.. Yeah, yeah.. I know..” He mumbled to himself before looking up to see Tae standing in the middle of the hallway staring at him. It was the middle of the night. 

“Why’d you leave bed?” Taes hair was an absolute mess, but he loved that mess. Makoa looked at the rest of him and found he was in his sweater since the logo was for the company he’d worked with to help in natural disasters. The color suited him. 

“Didn’t wanna wake you with the animals talk, I know their voices annoy you..” Tae was rubbing at his eyes with a stifled smile after he’d said that. 

_ God he’s so cute.  _

“ ** It’s okay ** **..** ” Tae was beside him now hands on his shoulder, “Come back to bed?” Was what he’d murmured in that sleepy voice before shutting his eyes to avoid anything in his sight to put hesitation in him so he could place the softest kiss to Makoa’s cheek. And oh sweet baby j—

Did that stir Makoa’s body up like a love elixir. Of course he’d come to bed now. He was about to full sprint to bed like a fucking quarter-back now. 

Makoa seemed to take too long to answer because Tae had a worried furrow to his brows; like he’d done something wrong now. 

“No, No,  _ don’t _ regret that baby,” Makoa reassures pulling Tae even closer than he initially was, and he’d let out a little breath from impact before humming at the warmth Makoa was bringing. 

Taejoons eyes weren’t on him, too shy after what he’d done. To anyone else that was like a baby step, but for Tae that was everything. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing that this whole vacation..” Tae admits pressing his cheek even harder into Makoa’s strong bicep making his cheek jut out. 

The giants chest shook with a chuckle, “You should definitely do it again love.” When Taejoon had finally gotten over the initial embarrassment he was feeling, he looked up and blushed even more. 

He  swore he saw hearts in Makoa’s eyes.

Tae _definitely_ was giving them back. 

**Author's Note:**

> yesh.


End file.
